Kageri
Kageri (かげり, Kageri) is a male member of the Kurasa species hailing from the Planet of Darkness. He is the right hand man of the Frost Demon known as Frost and a high ranking member of the Planet Trade Organization. According to his account, he is the strongest member of his race. He is also the younger brother of Usa, Frost's Captain of the Executive Fighting Force. He is killed by Vegeta who was awakened into his Super Saiyan form. Appearance Kageri is immense in size, being far taller than the average human or Saiyan. He even towers above his master, Frost, while the former is in his second transformation. Overall, Kageri looks very human-like, but possesses very large muscles - far larger than normal for a member of his race. Though he usually wears a dark green shirt, he has been seen without his shirt on many occasions and seems to prefer it this way. He also wears a normal pair of what seems to be blue jeans. He wears a pointy pair of sunglasses and possesses short jet black hair. Personality Kageri is an apathetic Kurasa with seemingly no morality or restraint. He is very cold, callous, and dispassionate even in front of his master, who has labeled him a "monster". Though he considers himself a warrior, he, by his own admission, finds honor and humility, the cornerstones of most warrior traditions, to be for the weak. Unlike the Saiyans that he comes into contact with or even other members of his own race, he is not particularly violent and will only fight when he feels threatened or when Frost orders him to do so. Like his Frost Demon master, Kageri seems to hold a particular hatred of Saiyans, mainly due to the fact that they allow their emotions to rule them during a fight. Kageri himself feels that emotions are useless feelings that hold back one's true potential and therefore he has done his best to kill his own emotions off. His chilling disposition allows him to remain calm even in the most dangerous of situations, to the point where few things catch him off guard or surprise him. Despite this, however, he seems appalled at the nature of Saiyan pride and honor; being one of the only things that can truly infuriate him, mainly due to his own non-understanding. Kageri is very intelligent, highly perceptive, and extremely cunning making him easily the most dangerous person in Frost's arsenal of minions. He can quickly deduce his opponent's abilities and how they function, allowing him to avoid them or figure out a way to defeat them, making him dangerous in combat. As Frost's number one henchman, he is often personally sent to conquer and enslave entire worlds for the Frost Demon, showing that he is capable of committing horribly atrocious crimes without a shred of remorse or feeling, a trait even Frost himself finds most unsettling. Despite this, he is very loyal to Frost and therefore isn't a true threat to him. History Kageri was already a young man when he came into Frost's service as a recruit. Frost was recruiting many Kurasa for his army due to their warrior-like nature and because it gave him a fighting force that was comparable to the Saiyans in 's army. From the start, Kageri outclassed the other warriors around him. He gained Frost's attention during the sacking of Planet Inari. From then on, Frost kept Kageri by his side as his personal bodyguard. Powers & Abilities Being the strongest member of Frost's army, Kageri easily outstrips the other soldiers in terms of power. According to his personal account, he is second only to Frost himself. Due to his race's ability to adapt to their foe's abilities and traits, he has amassed an arsenal of techniques that make him a formidable foe on the battlefield. At one point during his service under Frost, Kageri's power became such that it strained him and made it difficult for him to fight properly. Sometime after that, he adapted the Frost Demon's ability to transform to conserve his power and then invented several transformations to do so. He also does this to lure his opponent into a false sense of hope. His power level in his base state is stated to be around 20,000. Techniques & Special Abilities * ''Ki'' Blast: The basic ability to fire an energy wave from one's hand. * : Using his ki, Kageri can fly at very high speeds. * : Kageri is the only member of Frost's entourage to utilize the ability to sense and feel out his opponent's fighting strength with his ki. * : Kageri gathers blue energy in his palm and then generates a massive ball of energy which he then fires as a huge wave of energy. The damage from the blast is significant enough to cause enormous damage to the planet it is fired on. * : Kageri generates a large flaming blast by swiping his hand in a vertical motion. Upon hitting the target, the cannon creates a huge wall of fire that consumes the opponent completely. * : The special ability of his people, Kageri can easily assimilate the other traits of his opponents or races he has encountered to increase his fighting capabilities. His most significant usage of this ability was mimicking the way Frost Demons transform in order to control his massive power. ** : An attack learned by watching Frost, Kageri creates a large sphere of azure-colored energy, similar to his Punishing Blaster, which can then be fired as a wave of energy. Kageri holds his hand in front with the other supporting. Then, he fires a large blue energy wave or energy sphere at the opponent. The blast creates a huge mushroom cloud explosion on impact and has an electrical aura surrounding the explosion. *** : A full-power version of the Death Cannon that is used in his 100% Full Power form. First, Kageri draws his hand in front of him like the normal Death Cannon. Then, he fires a massive and powerful blue energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Transformations By mimicking the way Frost Demons transform, Kageri was able to create several transformations for himself in order to contain his massive battle power. He seemingly does this transformation in reverse, though, since Frost Demons usually reveal their true form in their fourth transformations, while he himself uses his true form in his base from and becomes more monstrous as the forms progress. 50% Maximum Power When the need arises, Kageri will pump his body full of energy which causes his power level to skyrocket from 20,000 to nearly 50,000. His energy aura becomes more violent and then his body begins to increase in size in order to accommodate for the power increase. In this form, his shoulders become more broad and increase vastly in size. His arm and leg muscles increase slightly and a ring of muscles around his neck down to the mid-portion of his chest bulge out. In part with the increase in ki that he receives upon transforming into this state, his speed also vastly increases and his durability becomes such that he can take most physical attacks without even flinching. According to him, his physical strength in this form would allow him to level a small mountain with ease. He also has access to stronger and more dangerous energy techniques while using this transformation. At one point, he even compared the transformation to the Kaio-ken technique taught by the North Kai, stating that they are virtually the same without the latter technique's drawbacks. 100% Maximum Power If even fifty percent of his full power is not enough to beat his enemies, Kageri will transform even further to use one hundred percent of his full power. This transformation is far more drastic than the previous one, as it turns his skin completely grey. His shoulders now jut completely out of the side of his body and both his neck and chest muscles noticeably increase in size. Two protrusions are also present on his shoulders and curve towards his neck, as well as his face growing a protrusion of its own on each side to frame his face. His sunglasses are destroyed upon taking on this form, revealing his black eyes for the first time. As with Kageri's previous transformation, his power level leaps to new heights, now being around 100,000. His physical strength in this state rivals that of the Saiyan Great Ape transformation according to Frost himself. In addition, Kageri now wields enough ki energy to completely destroy a planet should he wish to. He also gains access to his while in this state. 150% Maximum Power By putting out more power than even his second transformation can handle, Kageri undergoes his final and most drastic transformation. In this form, his shoulders branch out into three segments on their sides and his skin becomes a blueish-grey coloration. The protrusions that had grown out of his neck and shoulders completely merge with his head and his chest and lower torso muscles expand tremendously. Frost has forbidden him to transform into this state, because it changes his personality too greatly. While transformed into this form, Kageri becomes mentally unstable to the point of near insanity. He has become nearly invulnerable to most physical and ki attacks, with only the very strongest even hoping to damage him. His power level is also at its peak, being around 155,000. Unlike his other forms, however, this one has a significant series of drawbacks. While his physical strength and energy are nearly unrivaled in this form, his bulkiness slows him down significantly. He is also left severely weakened upon returning to normal from this state due to the tremendous strain it puts on both his body and his mind. Trivia * Kageri is a nod towards in that he is a minion of a Frost Demon (Frost in Kageri's case, Frieza in Zarbon's) who introduces transformation and reveals his master's own ability to do so. * Like most members of his species, Kageri's name means "gloom". It can also mean "shadow" or "cloud". Category:Kurasa